


My Way

by Rxvai



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and im also aromantic/asexual as hell, so this was actually really frick frackin' hard to write, this is trash because i was tired as fuck when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxvai/pseuds/Rxvai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren are lost in the middle of a forest and Jean really just wants Eren to stop complaining. Since simply telling him to shut up doesn't seem to work, Jean tries something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Way

“Great. Now we’re lost.”

 

Eren huffed. Jean didn’t bother to turn back to look at him, he just continued walking. The leaves from the trees around them rustled in the wind in absence of his response. Jean’s silence only angered Eren further. “Did you hear me, horseface? We’re LOST! We’ve passed this tree three times already!”

“I know where I’m goin’ just shut your trap, Jaeger.” Jean responded. Eren stopped walking and folded his arms across his chest. Hearing the absence of his footsteps, Jean turned to look at him. Great. Now he was going to argue, and Jean wasn’t in the mood. He was tired, it was dark, and his legs itched from mosquito bites.

They were both tired. Tired of walking, tired of arguing. It had been such a long day, and at this point, they were just taking out their frustrations on each other.. which wasn’t exactly unusual for the pair of them.

“Clearly, you don’t!” Eren sighed and looked down at his feet as he grumbled angrily to himself, “I knew this was a bad idea.”

“Don’t you go blamin’ me. S’not like you know where you’re goin’ either.” Jean reminded him. Eren rolled his eyes and took his phone out of his back pocket. He held it up for the ‘nth time that evening, hoping that he could get some kind of signal. Of course, his attempt had failed, only leaving him more irritated. He furrowed his brows and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Eren glanced around them, looking for a way they hadn’t gone whilst trying to remember the way they had come from.

“Let’s try goin’ this way.” Eren suggested. Jean huffed and rolled his eyes. Eren narrowed his eyes and spoke through his teeth. “Problem?”

“Oh, no problem. Only that we have no idea where that leads to, and as far as I know, that could take us further from where we need t’be.” Jean complained.

Eren laughed in a highly irritated manner. “We don’t know where any of this leads to. The least we can do is try.”

“Yeah. Sure. Fine.” Jean muttered. He gestured for Eren to lead the way before Eren had a chance to start another argument.

‘Yeah. Sure. _Fine_?’ There was no way any of Jean’s responses could have irritated Eren any further. Instead of continuing to argue, he started walking at a rapid pace. He didn’t want to look at Jean for the rest of the night. Thank god it was dark.

Eren knew he and Jean were going to have problems. But, this wasn’t his brilliant idea anyways. This was Connie and Sasha’s doing. They wanted to take a trip for spring break, so they thought camping would be a great idea. Eren wasn’t too fond of it, but he liked spending time with them. Usually, things they had planned out were pretty fun. If Eren had known sooner that Jean was invited, then he wouldn’t have come. But, maybe that was the point of him not knowing.

After about another twenty minutes of walking, they still seemed to be getting nowhere. Eren tried to keep track of where he was going so that they could return to their previous spot if need be. But, Jean was getting impatient. Every now and then he would let out an irritated sigh, but those sighs began getting more frequent as time passed. Eren stopped walking and turned to face Jean. Jean stopped and looked at Eren.

“Okay, what’s your deal?” He snapped. His arms crossed his chest once again as he waited for an answer.

“We’re not gettin’ anywhere.”

“It’s barely been thirty minutes!”

“I’m just sayin’ we should go back before we stray too far.”

Eren’s hands rested on his face and slowly dragged down after hearing Jean’s answer. He couldn’t stand the arguing anymore. And if Jean didn’t just shut up? Eren was going to take a branch and stab him with it in his stupid face. “I hate when you do this.” He grumbled.

“Do what?” Jean asked, a hint of annoyance lingering beneath his question. He walked a little closer to Eren as he did so.

“This. Argue whenever we try things my way. This is why I can’t stand you!”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah! _Really!"_

“That’s why you think we’re always arguing?”

“Yeah! Because you always have to start somethin’! And I’m sick of it! I knew it was a bad idea for me to go with you when you asked to talk to me. All we’ve done is argue since I went off with you! And I-”

Before Eren knew it, Jean’s lips were pressed against his. Eren’s eyes widened, and he pushed Jean off of him out of shock. The light of the moon that peered through the clearing of the trees illuminated Jean’s face as Eren’s eyes bore into his. “What… the fuck?”

Jean still looked annoyed regardless of the fact that he had just kissed Eren. But then, after a moment, he smiled. He even laughed. “Well would you look at that? It worked.”

Luckily, despite the lighting of the moon, Eren’s face wasn’t lit enough to show the redness of his cheeks. He shifted his weight and narrowed his eyes at Jean. “What?”

“You stopped complainin’.”

It took a moment for Eren to completely comprehend Jean’s answer, and after it had processed, his eyes flashed with anger. “Complaining? You think that I’m _complaining_? Did you even listen to a word I said? Because I honestly can’t tell whether ‘r not-”

And again, Jean’s lips were pressed against his. Fuck, Eren hated him. But this time, he hesitated to push Jean off. What was he doing? Why was he doing it? Why was Eren allowing him to do it? Eren was angry. Really fucking angry. This felt wrong. Finally, he pushed Jean off again. He was panting a little now, and yeah, maybe a little turned on. But he still tried to sound convincing when he had spoken. “Would you quit doing that?!”

“Doing what?” Jean asked innocently as he cocked his head  to the side. Eren was so mad, he couldn’t even speak. He knew what Jean was doing, Jean was riling him up. And _god damn him_ , it was working. Eren was so angry he wanted to punch him, but he was equally turned on by the fact that he hated Jean that he didn’t know what to do. So instead, he grabbed Jean by the collar of his shirt and smashed his lips against his.

The kiss was rough and heated. Jean pushed Eren against a tree behind him and continued to kiss him. Eren’s hand gripped Jean’s shirt tightly, keeping Jean’s body close to his, and Jean’s hand had wandered to the bulge in Eren’s pants. Eren groaned as Jean’s hand pressed firmly against it. God, he was so angry, but this felt so good. It was an odd release of frustration. Eren both hated and loved it. Jean bit Eren’s lip and tugged it lightly, earning a groan from Eren. Eren’s grip on his shirt was beginning to loosen. Truly, this wasn’t part of Jean’s plan. Not at all. He just wanted to shut Eren up, and now here they were. Making out in the middle of a forest at night. Eren was enjoying this, oddly. He didn’t understand it, but he was in no mind to question it. With Jean’s hand where it was, he wasn’t going to be questioning much. At least, he thought, until he realized where they were. Until he realized their situation. Until he realized that Armin and Mikasa were probably starting to worry about where the two had gone off to. Finally, Eren released his grip from Jean’s shirt and pulled away from the kiss. They were both panting, and Jean leaned forward again trying to continue, but Eren put his hand on Jean’s chest.

“Not out here.” Eren told him. His voice was raspy, but he showed no indication of wanting to go further.

Now Jean was frustrated. Horny and frustrated, but he got where Eren was coming from. He huffed and took a couple of steps back. “I know.” He ran his fingers through his hair and looked around. Now they were back to square one-- again.

Eren leaned against the tree and looked up at the sky. The stars were beautiful. With no light pollution from the city, he was able to see more of them. He just knew that Armin had to be loving the view. After a couple of minutes of silence, Eren looked back at Jean, who was looking at him with his hands shoved in his pockets. Jean shrugged.

“So…”

Eren looked down at his feet and stood up straight, then walked towards Jean. “Can we go my way now? If we really don’t seem to be getting anywhere, we’ll walk back the other way.”

Jean sighed. If anything, now he wasn’t quite as frustrated. And if he and Eren weren’t going to do anything, then he wanted to get back to camp ASAP. And the longer they stood around arguing, the longer it would take for them to head back. “Yeah. We’ll try your way.”

  
Once again, Jean gestured for Eren to lead the way, and Eren did. The rest of the walk was silent aside from the chirping of crickets and the rustling of the leaves on the trees. There wasn’t too much arguing between the two of them for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be smut... but smut is hard... so I was like................... nah.............


End file.
